Study Break
by broadway89
Summary: STRONG M - ONE SHOT. Rory and Tristan are partners in a study group and have had feelings for each other for a while. When they have a night alone together, will they show their true feelings?


AN: Hi everyone, this is going to be a one shot. No, I didn't die after the bar exam last summer, the world just caught up to me and I had zero time to write. I am working on an update to The Way You Look Tonight, as we speak but I make no promises as to when it will be up. I had this one-shot floating around on my computer for a while, and pulled it out today to get back into the groove of writing.

This is not set in any specific time frame in the show, it is **entirely** AU. So don't expect any connections to plot points in the show. It was just something some friends and I tossed around as a story idea one day while in law school, and it kind of stuck.

Warning; this is heavy M later (lots of smut). Consider yourselves warned.

Enjoy! And don't forget to review!

* * *

It was the middle of April, and that meant only one thing for law students, crunch time had begun. Their lives were no longer their own. They belonged to outlines, flashcards, twenty-hour study sessions, and five-hour finals. The next few weeks would be hell on earth but it would all be worth it some day. Hopefully.

Tristan checked his phone again wondering where Rory could possibly be. She was supposed to meet him outside the library twenty minutes ago to start working on their part of the group outline mess.

He was about to go start looking for her when he heard heels clicking on the floor. He looked up and saw Rory rushing towards him, looking completely flustered.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

He smiled at her, "don't worry about it, I was just about to go looking for you."

Rory rolled her eyes at him. "I got pulled into a meeting for my job for the summer, and they are big sticklers on not using your phone or texting because the students aren't allowed to so we need to set a good example. Or some BS like that."

Tristan stood up and pulled his backpack onto his shoulder. "Ready to head to my place?" He looked at her, "I'm assuming you don't want to study in the library."

She nodded and gestured to the outfit she had on, "I cannot wait to get out of this stupid skirt and these heels, so lets go."

Even though it was still light out and he knew that they would be fine, Tristan always paid a little more attention when he was walking back home with one of the girls. He felt like he had this unspoken duty to protect them. Of course, the girls would probably kick him if he ever admitted that.

When they finally got to his apartment, as usual Rory dropped her stuff next to the loveseat and headed into the bathroom to change. It was her spot. He smiled at the fact that she had claimed a spot in his apartment. Then again, the four of them did spend an obscene amount of time together during finals so it wasn't too strange.

Rory came out of the bathroom and saw that Tristan was lost in his own little world and wondered what he was smiling at. She quietly walked into the kitchen and stood beside him. Whatever it was that he was thinking about made him happy, he had that look on his face that only those who really knew him recognized.

When she started school in the fall she didn't think that that she would find such good friends or come to trust them as much as she did, especially Tristan. He was like a mix of best friend/older brother/crush.

After watching him contemplate whatever it was for a few minutes, Rory finally stood on her tippy toes next to him and whispered in his ear, "penny for your thoughts?"

Tristan jumped in surprise when he heard her voice. "I didn't hear you come in here."

Rory leaned against the counter, "what were you thinking about that had you so far away?"

He shook his head, there was no way he was going to tell her that she was what was really on his mind, "nothing really, just zoning out." He gestured to the pile of books on the table, "trying not to think about that stupid outline and studying all day tomorrow."

"Yeah well, none of us want to do it," Rory said as she walked out of the kitchen, "but we better start otherwise we won't have enough time to study the stupid material."

Tristan begrudgingly followed her lead and settled down to work. As he reviewed his notes, Tristan found himself stealing glances at Rory when she was preoccupied, he couldn't help looking at her.

* * *

Three hours later Rory was getting restless. Sitting in the same position for that long made her back hurt, she needed to move. Taking off her reading glasses, she pushed back her chair, walked over to the coffee table and moved it closer to the couch. She knew that Tristan was watching her. She would never admit it to anyone, but she was incredibly attracted to Tristan, and knowing that he was looking at her body made her feel empowered. She took off her socks so that she wouldn't slip on the carpet/wood floor combination, and then she started doing yoga stretches to relieve her aching back.

Tristan looked up from his mountain of notes when he heard her move; he groaned realizing what she was doing. _She's just plain cruel, that's the only reason why she would do this in front of me. _Tristan watched her bend backwards onto the floor and then flip her legs over her head. He got a glimpse of her flat stomach when her shirt rode up as she moved. Her skin looked so soft and touchable, it was taking everything he had to restrain himself. All he could think about was running his hand across her stomach and feeling her tremble underneath him. _There is literally NO reason for her to be twisting like that…yoga is just meant to torment guys. That has to be it._

Rory snuck a glimpse at Tristan' as she switched stretches and smirked at the look on his face, and in his eyes. He was clearly frustrated with it and enjoying it at the same time. Deciding to let out her inner rebel, she did the stretch that no girl ever does in front of a guy, downward dog. She stood up and put her feet shoulder width apart, raised her arms above her head, and slowly bent forward.

By the time her hands reached her ankles, Tristan was out of his chair. He couldn't just sit there and watch her. He quickly walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water. He needed to not look at her and wonder what was hidden under those yoga pants and tank top.

Tristan closed his eyes and took deep breathes in between sips of the water. _How am I going to make it the rest of the night alone with her?_ The rest of the group wasn't coming over until late the next morning to study. Rory couldn't go home because her mother was throwing some work party and she knew wouldn't get anything done. Tristan suggested she just stay over and study with him.

He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts when he felt her lean up against him. His eyes snapped open and were met with Rory's sparkling blue eyes. She was reaching past him into the cabinet to get a glass. Tristan enjoyed the feel of her body pressed up against his, but before it could really register the feeling was gone. Without realizing, he let out a low groan.

Rory heard the groan, and couldn't help but smirk. When she turned to face him, she put on her innocent face and just sweetly asked, "are you ok?"

It was in that moment that Tristan realized what was going on. They had been dancing around each other for months, each more hesitant than the other to make a move. She was finally making a move, albeit a small one, to tell him that she felt the same way.

He downed the rest of the glass of water and put the cup in the sink, "yeah I'm fine Rory, don't worry about it." He turned to look at her, "are you getting hungry? Do you want to order food?"

She laughed at him in a teasing way. "You are the most forgetful person in the world," she said, "I told you I would make you dinner as a thank you for letting me stay over. I think we're done working for the night, why don't you put the notes away, and clean up while I hop in the shower. I need to wait for the water to boil anyway."

_Fuck_. The image of her naked in the shower with water dripping down her skin flashed in his head, he instantly was turned on.

"Tristan? Can you put the water on for me?"

He snapped back, cleared his throat, "yeah I can put it on and then put the lasagna noodles in. Go ahead and take a shower."

She was about to take her overnight bag into the bathroom when he stopped her. "Hey Rory, didn't your bag get wet in the bathroom last time because its cloth and ruin something inside?"

She looked at him, unsure of where this was going. "Yeah, why?"

"Why don't you just change in my room, no one else is here and I don't mind."

Rory looked at him hesitantly, "yeah, alright. . ."

She walked into his room and closed the door almost all the way. Tristan tried to distract himself from the fact that she was standing in his room undressing at that moment, he searched for the pasta pot and filled it with water for dinner.

He heard the door open and out of the corner of his eye saw her walk into the bathroom, clutching the towel to the front of her body. But it was loose around her back, and he saw all of her skin and almost went across the room to act on his impulses. Before he knew it, the door to the bathroom closed.

Tristan walked over to his phone to text Finn, "fuck man, she's going to be the death of me tonight."

"_what do you mean? I thought you were over that?"_

Finn was downstairs in his apartment doing work. He told Tristan and Rory that he was busy tonight so that they could have time alone to let things happen if they wanted them to.

His phone buzzed. "she was doing yoga before to stretch out, she's in the shower right now with the door unlocked, and I swear to god she was trying to get me to react before."

Finn couldn't help but laugh. Tristan was such a fake, he came off as this tough ladies man, but deep down he was as big a sucker for women as the rest of the male population.

"_why don't you just do something about it, you fucking wimp. She left the shower door open for a reason."_

* * *

Rory stood under the stream of water and felt all of the stress of her week fade away as the warmth spread across her skin. She purposely brought the vanilla body wash to Tristan's that night because she knew he liked the smell. After lathering it all over herself and washing her hair, she turned the faucet off and stepped out of the tub.

She went to dry herself off, and an idea popped into her head. She quickly wiped off the excessive water, but left her skin damp, and rubbed her hair so it wasn't soaking wet.

After skillfully wrapping the towel so everything was covered, but as much skin as possible was exposed she opened the bathroom door. The tv was on. _Damn it, so much for that plan, he's watching sports_. Slightly let down, she just walked into Tristan's bedroom to put her clothes on.

When she opened the door the last thing she expected to see was Tristan in just his boxers with a towel in his hand. Her jaw dropped. Rory knew Tristan worked out and had a decent body, but the amount of muscles he had made her weak, and she thought about how easy it would be for him to toss her around during sex.

She finally was able to put enough brainpower together to form words, "I'm sorry, I thought you were watching tv in the other room."

The sound of her voice brought Tristan back to reality. _She is standing in front of me, dripping wet, in nothing but a towel. _He knew he was turned on, he felt it, and he knew that if she looked down she would know it too.

"Fuck, Rory I'm sorry." He quickly moved past her and bolted into the bathroom.

After standing there for a minute processing what just happened, Rory decided to channel some courage. She dried herself off and slipped into something she had packed just in case something happened. She found it a few weeks ago while shopping with the girls. It was not something she would normally wear, but they forced her to try it on and it looked so good she had to buy it. She pulled her silk robe over her "outfit" and went into the kitchen to make the lasagna.

As Rory pulled her heels onto her feet she heard Tristan turn the shower off. She quickly checked how she looked and decided it was good enough. She had made a decision that enough was enough, they needed to face this thing, whatever it was, head on and just deal with it. She quietly slipped out of his bedroom and hid in the living room.

"Hey Rory," Tristan yelled as he walked into his bedroom, "when is dinner going to be ready?"

She smirked and yelled back that it would be ready soon. She gave him a few minutes in his room to get his boxers on so he at least wouldn't feel exposed, and then she walked over to his door and quietly pushed it open.

Tristan turned when he heard his door open and was immediately rooted to the spot. His eyes slowly traveled up her legs until he met her eyes, which were sparkling with mischievousness. Her hair was curling gently across her shoulders and her lips were covered in a dark red lipstick that made him want to kiss her that much more.

She had on these high black patent heels, what looked like stockings, and a red silk robe that was loosely tied around her waist.

"So I've made a decision." His eyes were glued to her as she walked towards him.

Tristan cleared his throat, "oh really, a decision about what?" Rory walked past Tristan, closed the blinds in his room, and turned and leaned against the window ledge. The robe slipped open a little, revealing more of her long legs. Tristan swallowed hard at the sight.

She smirked at him, "I've decided that I'm tired of this game we've been playing and want it to stop. We've been dancing around whatever this thing is between us for months Tristan. So I'm putting myself out there and leaving it in your hands to make the next move."

Rory pushed herself off of the ledge and slowly walked towards Tristan, untying the robe as she moved, revealing a red and black lace corset and thigh highs. Tristan's mouth went dry when he saw what she had on. She looked like a dream. The corset hugged her curves in all the right places. It made her impossibly small waist look even smaller, and it pushed her breasts up so that she looked downright sinful. Her brown hair made the dark red lace stand out even more against her pale skin.

Tristan's eyes traveled down her body and landed on the lace toped thigh highs being held up by garters. He had to remind himself to breathe. Rory never ceased to amaze him; she never struck him as the type of girl who would wear thigh highs, but now that he saw her in them, and saw how incredible they made her legs look, he could easily imagine her wearing them on a regular basis, even outside the bedroom.

As she walked past him, Rory brushed her fingers against Tristan's chest, and whispered into his ear, "before you even think about it, this isn't the outfit Steph was talking about that day. I got it just for you…"

Before Rory got two steps away from Tristan, his hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back to him. Rory stumbled on her heels and fell against his chest. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her next to his body.

She closed her eyes and felt his chest slowly rise as he took deep breaths. The heat coming off of his skin made her feel weak. She could feel Tristan's hands pushing against her back through the silk. She knew he was trying to control himself.

Tristan closed his eyes when Rory fell into his arms.

He needed a minute to process what was happening. The girl that he used to think of as a sister, the girl that he saw fall apart when her boyfriend broke her heart, the girl that had wormed her way into his dreams was standing in front of him telling him she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

And she looked fucking amazing.

He wanted nothing more than to throw her onto his bed and have his way with her right that minute, but he knew that wasn't a good idea. If this thing between them only lasted for the night, he wanted to savor it, make it last as long as possible. He wanted to take his time drinking in her body, learning every inch of her. He wanted to know how to make her moan in pleasure, how to make her body writhe under his touch.

He noticed her hands resting on his chest and how her forehead was on his shoulder, and all he could think about was how amazing she felt in his arms. It had been a long time since Tristan had felt this way about anyone, he had been burned by his ex and had been hesitant to let anyone else in during law school.

Tristan took a deep breath. The smell of her vanilla body wash filled his nose and he smiled, on most girls he thought vanilla smelled childish, but it suited her and it made him want her even more. He brought one of his hands up to her face, and brushed his fingers across Rory's cheek, pushing strands of hair behind her ear, and forcing her to look up at him.

He had been silent for so long that Rory was beginning to think she had been entirely wrong, that Tristan wasn't attracted to her at all and now he was just trying to figure out a way out of this situation without hurting her. But when Rory lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into Tristan's eyes, she knew that she had been right.

She nervously bit her lip as he stared at her, forcing Tristan to hold back a groan. "So the next move's on me?" His voice was husky and low, the sound of it made Rory tremble a little.

She slowly nodded her head, "only if you want there to be a next move…"

A smirk formed on his lips. "God do I ever…"

Without thinking, Tristan ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her head towards his, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck allowing him to pull her body closer.

Rory felt like electricity was shooting through her veins. His lips were like fire, she had never been turned on like this, she just wanted more. Tristan gently nibbled on her lower lip to encourage her to open her mouth. Rory gasped and let out a small whimper when she felt his teeth, she had forgotten how arousing making out could be. She loved it.

Tristan swept his tongue inside her mouth, and began dueling with hers. She was lost in the moment, completely oblivious to everything except Tristan's lips. She barely registered Tristan's hand on the back of her leg, pulling at her knee and lifting it up, wrapping her leg around his waist.

Tristan wrapped his other arm around her upper back, holding her close to him. He began kissing her neck, focusing on the pulse points under her jaw and next to her ear, then, when he was sure she wasn't paying attention, he pushed himself against her core, desperately wanting to feel some friction against her body.

Rory's head began to spin, "mmm, Tristan . . ." Between his lips and the pressure he was putting on her clit, she was beginning to feel like her legs were going to give out.

He felt her leg start to shake. He quickly lifted up so that her legs wrapped around his waist and he carried her to his bed. Tristan gently tossed her onto the bed and began assaulting her lips once more. Rory eagerly met his lips and let her hands roam around, exploring his body.

A loud beeping echoed through the apartment, breaking them out of their haze. Tristan tried to ignore it and pull her back into the kiss, but Rory pushed on his chest.

"Tristan…" He kissed the pulse point on her neck, "mmm, god Tris, that feels so good."

The beep rang out again. She pushed again, "you really need to let me go for a minute."

She tried to get up, but he pulled her back down and she landed on his chest. He ran his fingers up the back of her leg. "What makes you think I would be at all inclined to let you go for a minute?"

She trembled as his hand touched her skin, "because, if you don't let me go, the lasagna that is in the oven will start burning, which will set off the smoke alarm, and that will cause an even bigger interruption than this because we will have to evacuate the building."

Tristan sighed in defeat. "Fine. But just take the damn thing out, turn the oven off and come back in here."

Rory smiled at his instructions, he clearly was not happy about the relatively minor interruption. She hurried into the kitchen, took the dish out and turned the oven off. She wanted to resume their activities as much as he did. As she walked back to his bedroom, she quickly checked to make sure that the front door was locked and that both of their cell phones were in the living room, she didn't want any more interruptions.

Tristan heard her heels clicking on the hardwood floors and felt his blood start pulsing again. If Rory was half as energetic in bed as she seemed, she was going to be the death of him. He looked up and saw her leaning against the doorway, looking at him. He was about to say something to her, when he saw a mischievous look flash across her face.

He watched as she slowly slid the silk robe off of her shoulders, revealing her small toned arms. He took a few seconds to take in what she looked like, although he was fairly certain that the image would be burned into his brain for a very long time. Her cheeks were tinged with pink from blushing, her hair was falling on the front of her shoulders, and it was fairly obvious that she was taking deep breaths because of the way her breasts were moving up and down.

When Rory turned around to shut the door, his eyes were met with an even more intoxicating sight. He knew she was wearing a corset, but for some reason it hadn't clicked in his brain that a corset meant ties up her back, a thong, and an even better view of the thigh highs and garters. The laces tied up in a crisscross pattern up her back, showing just enough skin to make his mind wander. Rory's ass was in full few of his eager eyes, and it was only then that he realized that yoga really was a work out that toned muscles. He knew that Rory refused to do any form of exercise other than yoga, so it had to be the reason her ass was so firm.

Tristan snapped out of it when he felt the bed shift. He looked up and saw her kneeling above him. Another sight that he wouldn't forget.

Rory leaned down so that her mouth was next to his, and slowly lowered her body down towards his.

She lightly kissed his lips and began running her left hand along his arm and then over his chest. Every time he tried to deepen the kiss she pulled back and broke contact. Tristan finally gave in and decided to let her be in control for a little while. He had no doubt it would be worth it.

He was so focused on her lips on his neck, that he didn't notice her hand had left his chest until it was too late.

Rory's fingers lightly brushed the inside of his thigh. Tristan's eyes snapped shut and his head went back against the pillow, "fuck, Rory." He felt her nails gently scratch along the skin, and his leg shuddered.

Before he could process what her fingers were doing, he felt her lips right above his navel. Her tongue swirled over her lips and began tracing a line along the waistband of his boxers. Tristan knew what she was going to do, and normally he would have stopped her, wanting to tease her first, but he wanted to last when they finally got around to sex and if he ate her out first, he knew that he would lose control almost immediately seeing her body go over the edge. Plus, he really wanted to keep that corset on as long as possible…

He groaned as her tongue kept dancing across his skin, "how the fuck are you so good at this?"

Rory looked up at him, and quickly brushed the hair out of her face, smirking. "you aint seen nothing yet Tris."

She quickly unsnapped the top two hooks of the corset, letting the tops of her breasts show, instantly making Tristan antsier. _This is so not fair, she is just trying to torture me._

Rory sat down on his lap, and instinctively ground against him. Tristan's hands immediately went to her hips, holding her in place while he pushed up against her. Her head went to the side, she placed her right hand on his chest to balance herself, while her left hand snaked up her chest and into her hair, causing her hair to fall back and reveal her long neck, it drew attention to her face which was currently full of pleasure at Tristan's actions. "ooh, mmm."

"shit rory…"

She leaned forward and began kissing his neck again, focusing on the spots that made him shudder. Tristan moved his hands off of Rory's hips, slid them around her back and grabbed her ass, pulling her body closer to his and pushing up against her. He heard her whimper in his ear when he ground his dick against her clit. He pushed up against her again and felt her shake. He was about to do it a third time when Rory gently bit down on his earlobe and he let go of her sides.

Rory took the opportunity to scoot her body back and quickly yank his boxers off. She couldn't help smiling when she saw him. Tristan was well-endowed, with length and girth. _This is going to be a fun night…_

Tristan watched as she began moving down his body and cursed to himself. She was teasing him. She wasn't going to do what he wanted, she was going to make him wait. Tristan had been with his fair share of girls, but none of those girls had ever been confident enough to tease him like this or make him wait for it. They had all been fairly timid in this area and none of them had ever gotten him off through oral. He looked down at Rory and knew that she wouldn't have a problem pushing him over the edge.

Rory slowly ran her fingertips up his thigh and brushed them across the crease of his hip, her tongue mimicking the path on his other leg. Tristan's head was starting to spin. He felt his climax building, she had barely even started and he was already this far gone.

She knew it was mean to tease him like this, but she had never felt this confident before. The way Tristan was looking at her made her feel sexy and powerful, like she was the only person who could make him feel this way. She loved feeling comfortable in her own skin and she wanted it to last as long as possible.

Tristan opened his eyes and just watched her for a few moments as her careful ministrations made his body hum. With the way she was kneeling between his legs, he could see almost every curve of her body – the tops of her breasts were situated right behind his dick, her tight ass was pushed up into the air as she kneeled down over him, and her hands were resting on his lower abdomen. It was a sight he hoped he wouldn't forget. The one thing he noticed was the small mischievous smirk on her lips.

She could feel his eyes on her without ever looking up. He was watching her, drinking her in. She didn't know why, but knowing that he was looking at her like that turned her on even more. She had never felt like she was sexy or irresistible to men. Pretty, yes. Attractive, maybe. Never sexy. But with the way Tristan's eyes were glued to her body, she felt sexy. She couldn't help but smirk.

Tristan was so entranced watching the rest of her body, that he had stopped paying attention to what her mouth was doing. Rory took her tongue and slid it along Tristan's length, swirling it along his head before finally closing her lips around him.

When Rory's lips covered him for the first time, he knew that he was ruined for all other women. He had never felt anything quite like the feel of her lips around his cock before. His head fell back onto the pillow when her lips started moving, and he couldn't help thinking about how stupid her ex was to believe she wasn't good in bed. Jack was either a moron, or he just didn't know how good he had it with Rory, because she was amazing.

Rory wrapped her fingers around the base of his cock and slowly began moving her fingers in rhythm with her mouth. Tristan's hands instinctively flew to the back of her head to keep her there. Whatever she was doing, it was unlike anything he had experienced before. Her mouth was moving up and down, and she kept varying the suction of her lips, but her fingers were moving in a circular motion, and the combination of all of those motions at once was incredible. His whole body started tingling.

He cursed and groaned out her name, tightening his hands on the back of her head. Hearing the desperation in his voice, Rory decided to step it up a little, and simultaneously tightened her mouth around him and began moving her head a little faster.

"Fuck," he managed to exclaim, "god Rory." She quickly swirled her tongue around him while she bobbed her head up and down. "Just like that…"

Tristan squeezed his hand on her shoulder, hoping that she would look up at him. Rory lifted her head a little and locked stares with him. Tristan's normally bright blue eyes were almost black. She felt warmth rushing through her body at how aroused his stare made her. She kept moving her mouth, determined to finish the blowjob, but she kept her eyes on his, she knew he was trying to say something.

"Please," Tristan opened his mouth and finally spoke. "don't stop Rory. It feels so fucking good. Just don't stop."

Tristan had never begged a girl to keep going before; it had never felt so good and put his body so on edge that he didn't want the girl to change what she was doing. He could never understand why a person would say "please don't stop" during sex, but now he got it. He wanted Rory to keep going exactly the way she way she was going because he knew that he was so close to finishing, and he knew that this was going to be better than any other encounter because she was teasing him in ways he hadn't experienced before.

Rory slightly nodded her head and continued with her actions, alternating between licking, sucking, and thrusting her hand around him. Tristan could barely process everything that she was doing, but it felt so good that he soon was on the edge of finishing.

He clenched his hands on her shoulder again, "fuck, Rory, I'm going to cum soon." He was trying to tell her to stop or slow down so that he wouldn't finish all over her, but she just smirked and tightened her lips even more, moving even faster.

Tristan couldn't help himself. He thrust his pelvis into her mouth, trying to create as much friction as possible. "Damn it, Rory I can't hold on much longer."

Rory felt his body tense, she relaxed her mouth a little and slid her lips down as far as she could go, deep throating his cock. Tristan's body started shaking when she did that, he was losing control. Rory squirmed seeing him like that, she was so turned on by him that she moaned against his cock.

That's when Tristan lost it. Her moaning while he was inside her mouth caused a vibration to go through him, and it pushed him over the edge. Tristan forced his eyes to open and watched as Rory kept pumping her mouth along him while he finished to keep his orgasm going as long as possible and swallowing all his cum during the process.

When Tristan's body finally collapsed back onto the pillows and relaxed, Rory crawled up his body and curled into his side. His chest was heaving up and down, and she could feel his heart racing.

It took Tristan a few moments to catch his breath and regain the ability to speak, but when he turned to face her, he saw that she was getting nervous.

He brushed some hair out of her eyes, and gently cupped her face with his hand. "You are incredible, that felt fucking amazing." He gently kissed her lips, "I mean it Ror, I am at a loss for words right now, other than that it was mind blowingly good."

Tristan could see she was getting embarrassed, she clearly wasn't used to being complimented on her abilities in bed. He rolled on top of her and kissed her. "Look at me Rory, open your eyes."

When she reluctantly met his gaze, he smiled at her. "You don't believe me, do you?"

She quickly looked away, "not really, no."

He grabbed her hand and put it on his chest, his heart was pounding. "Do you feel that? How fast my heart is racing? Rory, that is all you."

He rolled back over and took her into his arms. "I know that he did a number on you and that you doubt how attractive and sexy you are, and if I could erase everything he said to you, I would. Because none of it is true." He looked her in the eye, "Rory, you are fucking intoxicating, your body is perfect, you are drop dead gorgeous, and babe, you just gave me the best blow job I've ever had."

Rory buried her head into his shoulder, "shut up."

Tristan laughed and tightened his arms around her, "I'm serious! I've never finished getting head before."

She looked up skeptically. "Yeah right. Tristan, you've been with a lot of girls, there is no way that was the first time you finished getting head."

He rolled his eyes, "fine, don't believe me, but it's true." He ran his hand along the back of her thigh as he spoke, "it was incredible."

Goosebumps spread over her body as his fingers met her skin, her eyes fluttered closed and her breath hitched in her chest. Rory couldn't believe such a small touch caused such a quick reaction in her body. She felt her skin getting warmer, her breathing became shallower, and her heart was racing. She let out a small whimper. She couldn't help it - knowing that she felt all of that just because Tristan's fingers brushed against her thigh, it made her weak, "mmm, tris…"

She rolled herself over so that he was lying on top of her again. She wanted to feel his body pressed against hers, feel his muscles under her fingers. As much as she liked being in control some of the time, she loved feeling his body on top of hers.

He saw the wave of emotions run across her face and started smirking, it was obvious to him that she was aroused. Deciding to tease her a little more, he pushed himself against her core.

Rory's body trembled at the contact, fingers instantly wrapped around his arms to hold herself steady and a moan escaped from her lips.

Tristan pulled back from her and sat up. He ran his hands over the corset, just taking in what she looked like lying there. Her hair splayed out behind her head, her cheeks flushed red, and her blue eyes sparkling. She looked incredible.

He leaned down and began slowly kissing her neck, gently sucking on the few weak spots he noticed earlier. All Tristan wanted to do was kiss every inch of her body, find all of the spots that made her gasp in pleasure and her toes curl, figure out what made her tick.

Rory shuddered as Tristan sucked on the pulse point by her collarbone, she could feel his hot breath on her skin and her focus was going hazy from what Tristan was evoking in her. She closed her eyes and let her other senses take over. His lips and hands seemed to be everywhere at once, his fingers were running up her arms while his lips kissed a line from her neck down to her chest. She didn't know what smell it was, but his body wash was intoxicating.

That's when she heard his voice, it was deep, but barely above a whisper. "Absolutely amazing…" His lips kissed the tops of her breasts, right where the corset landed.

He watched her eyes flutter open and slowly focus on his, "what?"

Tristan smirked and kissed the other breast in the same spot, never breaking eye contact with her. "You are incredible Rory." He kissed her chest again. "you are gorgeous, sexy, and…" As he spoke, Tristan moved his lips next to her ear, "downright fuckable in this corset."

He leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss. At this point, the only thing that Tristan knew for sure was that he had no idea what to expect from Rory, she was anything but shy in bed. But when her tongue connected with his and began fighting for control, a shock went through him. He wanted to keep kissing her like this for as long as possible, and he only broke the connection after oxygen was an issue.

Rory closed her eyes and took deep breaths, trying to regain her focus. Kissing him was dangerous, it was all-consuming, and if weren't for her body forcing her to pull away, she would have passed out from lack of oxygen because she didn't want to stop feeling his lips even to breathe.

As she tried to catch her breath, she felt Tristan's weight shift on the bed. His hands were running across her arms, and down her legs, gently pulling her legs apart.

He felt her shudder as he kissed the inside of her knee and then continued kissing up the inside of her thigh, he could feel her legs start to shake. When he reached the tops of her thighs and he ran his tongue along the crease of her leg and hip, Rory's body trembled.

His lips were so close to her core, all he had to do was move his mouth a few inches over and she would be in heaven. Rory felt her body reacting to him, to his lips and fingers, encouraging him to keep going. She needed this. Badly. Her ex had been decent at this, but he never managed to get her to finish. He couldn't read the way her body was reacting well enough to know not to stop and to keep going. There were so many times were she was right on the edge and Jack would change what he was doing, or stop doing it all together, and she would lose the orgasm.

Tristan quickly unhooked the garters, slipped the thong off of her body, and hooked the garters back to the thigh highs. He wanted them to stay on as long as possible, but he also wanted to access her without anything in the way.

Words couldn't adequately describe the feelings that rushed through Rory's body when Tristan finally brought his mouth to her core. Her hips immediately bucked against his mouth, forcing Tristan to wrap his arms around her legs and push her hips down to hold them in place.

She was in heaven. Nothing had ever felt this good before, her vision was going hazy from what he was doing. He knew exactly how to make her go crazy, how to suck on her clit and get her to moan his name.

Tristan watched her face as he continued his ministrations. He wanted to learn her tells, the faces and expressions she made when she was close, he wanted to know how to make her body react, make her scream in pleasure. He noticed that she squirmed when she wanted him to move his fingers faster, and that her hips would buck when she wanted him to keep sucking on her clit.

He kept at it, alternating between sucking and licking her clit and thrusting his fingers into her, until he discovered his favorite face of Rory's. As she got close to finishing, her eyes locked with his and she bit her lip, and then as she went over the edge, her eyes rolled back, her lips formed a circle, and her body tensed in his arms. He felt her walls contract around his fingers, and then she began trembling.

His could feel himself throbbing as he watched Rory finish, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. He knew that was a sight he would never get tired of, seeing her body completely consumed by pleasure, knowing that he was the reason she was shaking and moaning.

Tristan smirked. He sure as hell wasn't going to stop now.

Rory was just starting to come out of her post-orgasm haze when she felt Tristan's lips attach to her clit again. Her head snapped back against the pillow, "mmmm, fuck. Tris…."

She could barely keep her eyes open. It felt so damn good. He had already pushed her over the edge once but he kept going, pushing her closer and closer to the edge again. She didn't think it was possible, but this one was even stronger than the last time. Her legs were trembling and her hands were clenching Tristan's shoulders.

When she finally let go of his arms, Tristan released his grip on her hips and laid down next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms as the shaking subsided. He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him and smiled. "Feel good?"

Blush filled her cheeks when she heard his question and she quickly looked away from him.

Tristan gently moved her face back towards his and brushed his lips against hers, "hey, no hiding or being embarrassed. That was incredible."

She felt safe in his arms, as if nothing bad could happen because he was protecting her. She took a deep breath and said to him "that was amazing Tristan. It was the first time I've ever orgasmed from oral."

Tristan wrapped his arms more tightly around her and met her eyes, "really?"

She nodded. He could see that she was telling the truth, he didn't understand how it was possible, but he knew it was the truth.

"It was mind blowingly good Tris." Rory said as she kissed him.

Tristan rolled her on top of him as their lips continued to fight for control. He ran his hands up the backs of her thighs and over her ass, pushing himself against her core.

It didn't take long for Rory to decide that she had had enough of taking it slowly, at least for now. She grabbed the condom from the nightstand, put it on him, positioned herself above his cock and quickly slid herself down. Tristan watched her face as her body took him in, he had never seen a woman look so satisfied simply by being penetrated. Her eyes rolled back in her head, her mouth opened and then she bit her lip in ecstasy. And then she moaned. The sounds of pleasure she was making got Tristan going faster than he ever thought possible.

As she started moving her hips back and forth, Rory felt waves of pleasure going across her body. She could do this for hours if he had the stamina. Tristan fit perfectly inside her and he was hitting all the right spots. She had barely been riding him for three minutes and she was already on edge.

He could tell that she was close and he wanted to push her over the edge, he wanted to see how her body reacted when an orgasm overtook her. He took his thumb and gently placed it right over her clit, and began moving it around.

Tristan watched her face as she continued moving against him. As he watched, he saw her eyes flutter and felt her core tense around him.

Before she could stop herself, Rory began moaning loudly in pleasure. The orgasm was one of the strongest she could remember, it just kept going and didn't stop. He watched her body start shaking, and was worried she was going to pass out. Tristan quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as she rode it out.

Rory clung to him as she came back down off the high. "Oh my god. Tristan, that was incredible." She kept still for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he held her like this.

After a few minutes, Tristan felt her squirm a little and knew that she wanted to keep going. He quickly flipped her over so that he was on top of her. He ran his hand along her leg, grabbing behind her knee and pulling her leg up and around him.

Tristan slowly started moving in and out of her. Feeling her walls wrap around him was amazing, better than he could have imagined. He looked down at her and noticed her staring at something out of the corner of her eye.

She was looking at the mirror. He almost lost control when he realized that Rory was watching him thrust in and out of her in the mirror. He turned his gaze and looked at them – it was one of the most arousing things he had ever seen. Her leg was wrapped around his waist, keeping him close to her. His hands were gripping her hips as they moved together, her fingers were on his back, her nails digging into his skin.

He leaned down next to her ear and whispered, "you enjoying watching us?" He bit her earlobe, "because I know I am loving the sight of you underneath me in this corset. I'm never going to forget this image of us together."

Rory pulled his head down next to her lips and seductively whispered, "I love seeing your dick sliding in and out of me as you hold onto my hips, as if you are going to lose control at any moment. It really gets me going…"

That was all it took to spur him on, to push him. Tristan began moving faster, he loved the whimpers that she made as his pelvis would hit hers as he thrust inside her. As amazing as she looked in the corset and thigh highs, he wanted to feel her skin against his, feel her heart start to race as he thrust inside her. He quickly unsnapped the garters from the thigh highs and pushed them down her legs as he slide in and out of her. Rory was moving against him, meeting each of his thrusts and it felt amazing. Her mind was reeling.

Tristan lowered his body and leaned on his forearm as he kissed the tops of her breasts and began unsnapping the front of the corset. With every snap that he undid and the more of Rory's skin that became visible, he felt himself getting harder. When the last snap opened, he pulled the corset away and took in Rory's body. Tristan looked down at the woman lying underneath him, he couldn't help but smile. She was perfect, and she was here in his bed. She wanted to be with _him_.

He began moving again, this time slower. He wanted to take in the new sensation of having her pressed against his chest, of feeling nothing but her skin underneath his fingers. He had connected to other girls before during sex and been able to establish a rhythm where their bodies worked together to finish, but the connection to Rory was different. It happened almost immediately and was effortless, they just started moving together and seemed to instinctively know what to do with their bodies to push the other along a little. This was stronger than anything he had felt before during sex. He grabbed onto her hand at one point and interlaced her fingers with his, it was small intimate gesture that spoke volumes.

She squeezed his hand, "Tris, I'm close."

He nodded and began moving faster, and harder. He wanted to make this as good as possible for both of them. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and pulled her hand away from his, putting her arms around his back, holding onto his shoulders as an anchor. He felt her body start to shake and she began to moan into his ear. Tristan pulled back slightly, wanting to see her face as she finished.

When he saw her, he lost control. Her eyes met his and she had a smirk on her lips, a small smile as she starting screaming out his name. That's what did it to him. Not Rory's incredibly arousing sounds, but the smile on her face as he thrust into her tight pussy and pushed her over the edge.

As Tristan gently pulled out of her and fell back onto the pillows, he noticed something was off. Rory was keeping her distance and avoiding eye contact with him. Tristan tossed the condom into the trash and reached over to her, "hey, what's wrong?"

Rory grabbed her robe and moved out of his reach. "Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." She tried to put the robe on and go into the bathroom, but Tristan pulled her back before she could.

"Bullshit. Look at me Rory, what is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Tristan!" She tried to cover it up, but he heard her voice catch in her throat.

Tristan quickly moved to kneel in front of her and he saw the tears threatening to fall down her face. "You aren't fine, talk to me Rory."

She shook her head, terrified to voice any of the feelings she was having. "It is nothing, I promise."

"Damn it Rory. Don't sit there and lie to me like I'm someone who doesn't know you. Don't act like I'm other people, I know you better than you think. Something is wrong."

She yanked her arm out of his grasp and jumped off the bed, pulling her robe shut around her body. "Fine Tristan, you really want to know what is wrong? I'm terrified right now. Okay?" Rory tried to wipe the tears out of her eyes and off of her cheeks, but it was too late, she couldn't control them.

Tristan was confused. "Terrified of what Rory? Me?"

"Of what just happened," she said gesturing to the bed. "What we just did. Tristan, I've never felt like that before. I've never felt like that during sex, I've never felt so strongly in my life." She shook her head and sighed. "And I'm petrified Tristan, I'm petrified that you didn't feel what I did, that it was just another one night stand to you. That the overwhelming connection I felt to you before was one-sided."

Tristan sat there as Rory was explaining it to him, and realized that there was something more between them. If any other girl started crying right after sex, he would have run for the hills. But right now, all he wanted to do was make sure she knew he felt the same.

"Tristan, I can't pretend that was only sex. The way you were looking at me, the way you grabbed my hand and kissed me right before we finished, that felt like something more than just sex. As corny as it sounds, that felt like…" She was too scared to finish her thought, she paused for a moment to take a breath and Tristan took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her.

He lifted her chin up so that she would look him in the eye, "it felt like making love?"

Rory nodded her head. Tristan knew it was fast, that they went from friends to this in only a few short hours, but it didn't feel fast to him. He kissed her forehead and began rubbing her back. "It wasn't one sided Rory, I felt it too. I couldn't keep my eyes off of you before, I thought that if I looked away, I would lose that feeling. But looking into your eyes as we got closer and closer to the edge, that was one of the most intense things I have ever felt. And it scared me too, but it felt right."

Tristan carefully led her back toward the bed and sat her down on the edge of it, kneeling next to her. "Rory, I can't tell you what is going to happen next between us, but I can tell you that you are not a one-night stand and that I want this to be more than a random hook-up."

Rory smiled at him, he looked as terrified as she felt. It helped knowing that she wasn't alone in her confusion.

He stood up in front of her. "look, it is late. Everyone is going to be here tomorrow morning to study, why don't we at least get ready for bed and try to talk in bed."

Rory looked at the clock, it was almost 1:00AM. She sighed, "I completely forgot about tomorrow, you're right, we really need to get to bed." She stood up and walked over to her bag for her sleeping clothes, but as she dug through her bag, she couldn't find her shorts and t-shirt. "Damn it, I forgot my pajamas."

He smirked and walked over to his dresser. "I don't know why you need to wear anything, I've already seen you naked and I'm not inclined to let you cover up."

He looked over his shoulder and saw her roll her eyes and stick her tongue out at him as she pulled on some panties. "I don't sleep naked Tristan, I'll get cold. Besides, if I don't cover up, it won't be special when I'm naked…"

He turned around and handed her his frat t-shirt and a pair of his mesh shorts. As she pulled the shorts on and the shirt over her head, Tristan had to fight his body's arousal at seeing her in his clothes. When Rory left to go brush her teeth and take her contacts out, he put on a wife-beater and a pair of boxers, and straightened up the room. Collecting the condom wrapper from the floor and putting her corset and thigh highs into her duffle bag. The last thing he wanted was someone else seeing them tomorrow. He went into the living room, turned off all the lights and put the uneaten lasagna into the fridge.

Tristan stood in the doorway of the bathroom and watched as she got ready for bed. Even though he shared a bathroom with his sister growing up, he was always amazed at all the steps girls took at night. He came up behind her at the sink and reached around her to grab his toothbrush. He finished brushing his teeth before she was done getting ready, so he just wrapped his arms around her waist and ran his fingers across her stomach. He kissed the back of her neck, "come on Rory, let's go to bed."

She smiled at the intimate gesture and spun around in his arms to kiss him. "Let's go."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom, purposely closing and locking the door. Tristan turned the lights off after they both crawled into the bed. When he rolled over to give her a kiss goodnight, he realized she was as far away from him as possible in the bed. He moved over, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his side. "Why the hell are you all the way over there?"

She turned and gave him a quick kiss. "Goodnight Tristan." She curled up next to him and quickly fell asleep.

Tristan was amazed at how quickly Rory drifted off, he never felt that comfortable sleeping in a bed with someone for the first time. But as he lay there holding her, he realized it didn't feel odd having her in his bed and he fell asleep too.

* * *

Tristan's eyes slowly fluttered open, he heard some obnoxious noise in the next room. As he moved to go see what it was, he noticed the weight on his body. He looked down and smiled. At some point during the night, they had moved around and she was now curled into his side, with her head resting against his chest. Her arm was lying across his stomach and her left leg was entwined with his legs. He pulled her closer, the annoying noise could wait a little longer.

She started to stir in his arms, he watched as she slowly opened her eyes and realized where she was. When she noticed how she was laying, Rory instinctively started to pull away from him. Tristan kept a firm grip on her back, "not so fast. Where do you think you're going? I was enjoying that."

She smiled and looked at him, "enjoying what?"

He laughed at her, "good morning to you too. I was enjoying having you there. Stop thinking that I don't like having you in my bed Ror. If I didn't want to sleep with you, I would have blown up the air mattress."

She rolled her eyes and curled into his side again, "okay." It was then that she noticed the noise in the other room. "Crap, Tris that's my alarm. Steph and Finn are going to be here soon. We need to move."

He loosened his grip on her back, "I will let you get up so that you can turn that god awful alarm off, but I want you to come back in here. They aren't coming until 10, its only 8."

Rory got out of the bed and went into the living room to grab her cell and his. But as she turned the corner, she came face to face with Finn. "Crap."

A huge smirk came across his face. "Morning love."

"Morning Finn." She was standing there trying to figure out how to remove herself from this awkward moment when Tristan's voice echoed through the apartment.

"Mary, it does not take that long to grab two cell phones from a table. Get your ass back into bed."

Her face turned as red as the shirt she was wearing. "Oh holy hell…"

Finn laughed at Rory's reaction and whispered, "allow me love." Finn yelled back at Tristan, "well maybe if you hadn't sent her ass out where there are people waiting for you, she would be back already!"

The both heard Tristan spring out of the bed and come into the room. "Finn, what the hell are you doing in my apartment at 8:15 in the morning. How did you even get in here?"

"Well, you told me to come up here early this morning before Steph got here so that it wouldn't be awkward for you and Rory to eat breakfast together with no one else here. As for how I got in, you gave me the key months ago you idiot."

Tristan sighed, he had completely forgotten that he asked Finn to come up in case it was awkward with just the two of them there.

Rory started to speak, "Finn…"

He held up his hand to stop her. "Don't worry about it love, your secret is safe with me. I won't say anything unless you both do. It is none of my business. I personally am happy that you two stopped dancing around each other." He smiled at her. He thought of her as a little sister and wanted to protect her and make sure she was happy.

"Thanks Finn."

"Well the sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife." He motioned towards Tristan, "I was wondering how much longer it would take him to realize that you were dropping hints."

Tristan's head snapped up. "Wait, what are you talking about?"

Rory started giggling and Finn looked at him like he had three heads. "Are you really that oblivious? She has been dropping hints that she wanted you to make a move for weeks, are you telling me that you really didn't pick up on any of them?"

Tristan shook his head. "Am I that thick?"

Rory nodded. "That's why I decided to stop being subtle last night and just be blunt."

"Now I have to know," Finn asked, "how did you do it?"

Before Rory could open her mouth, Tristan grabbed Finn's arm and dragged him to the apartment door. "Bye Finn, we'll see you at 10:00."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Oh by the way, Rory?"

Rory walked to the door, "Yes Finn?"

He smirked, "you might want to at least make it look like you slept in the living room last night. Steph's not that oblivious. Especially not with the hickey on your leg…"

With that, Finn walked down the hallway to the elevator and went back to his apartment.

After Tristan shut and locked the door, he turned to Rory, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her back to his bedroom.

She shrieked as it was happening, "Tristan put me down!"

He threw her onto the bed, "okay, I'll put you down." Before she could move again, he climbed onto the bed with her and pinned her to the mattress. "Not so fast Rory. We have at least an hour and a half until they come back, and I don't plan on wasting any of that time."

He moved to kiss her, but she moved her head away. "Tris, stop. Finn's right."

Tristan let out an exasperated sigh. "Ok, Rule #1, never mention Finn's name in my bedroom. Rule #2, never mention Finn's name when I am trying to kiss you. Rule #3, never mention Finn when we are doing anything remotely sexual. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, but he still has a point. We have to make it look like I slept outside, and we have to make sure that it doesn't look like anything happened last night. Which means we need to be showered before they get here."

"Rory, Finn already knows something happened. Would it really be that bad if Steph knew about us?"

Rory looked up at his face, "no it wouldn't be so bad, but what are we going to tell her? Hey, we hooked up last night and are going to continue doing that. Or hey, we decided to give a relationship a shot. Or, we hooked up once and that is the end of that."

Tristan could see this meant a lot to her and that she didn't want to tell anyone what was going on until they themselves had figured out what was going on. They needed time to talk.

He reached over her for his cell phone and started texting. _"Steph, I need you to come at 10:30 or 11, I can't do 10 this morning. I have something I need to take care of. And Rory wasn't feeling well last night, so she is still asleep."_ After he sent that message, he sent one to Finn, telling him to come up later.

He didn't even bother looking at the responses. "I just bought us some more time to figure this out, so lets talk about it." He pulled her into his arms, "I don't know about you, but I don't think I can treat last night as a one-night stand."

Rory relaxed as she realized he was serious about figuring this out. "I can't treat it as a one-night stand either, but I don't want you to feel like you have to be in a relationship with me. Sexual or otherwise."

He looked at her and saw the pain she was trying to hide. "He really did a number on you." Instinctively, he began rubbing circles on her back. "Rory, I'm not Jack. Whatever we decide, I'm not going to leave you like he did. I wanted to kill him that day for hurting you like that."

"I know you did." Rory turned her head away for a second. "What do you want to do Tristan, I know what I want, but I don't want to force you."

Tristan rolled on top of her, "I want to give us a shot." Before she could say anything, he brought his lips to hers and kissed her gently.

Rory looked up at him and smiled, "okay, lets give us a shot."

* * *

_Two Years Later_

The day that they had been working toward for the past three years, really seven if you counted college, had finally arrived. They were graduating from law school. All the stress, sleepless nights, and tears had brought them to this moment.

As Rory looked through the sea of blue robes for her friends, she began to feel discouraged that she wouldn't find them before they had to line up. She was about to pull out her phone and call them when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Tristan whispered in her ear, "looking for someone Mary?"

Rory turned around, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "There you are! I was worried I wouldn't see you before the ceremony started."

He smirked at her, "like I would ever let this day start without seeing you. Do you really have that little faith in me Ror?"

She rested her head on his chest. "No, I'm just getting nervous and wanted to see you before this all started."

Excited he was prepared for, but not nervous. "What are you nervous about Rory?"

She looked up at him, "I'm scared because it went by so fast. It feels like just yesterday that we were starting law school, and I honestly don't think that I know anything more now than I did when I walked into those doors three years ago, and now we're done. We take the bar exam, and then we are no longer students. We are lawyers. That scares the crap out of me."

She felt him squeeze her, "everyone is just as nervous as you Rory, we all feel like that. I can't believe its over either, but it is. We worked hard to get here, and whether or not we feel like we know anything, we do. So let's worry about what comes next tomorrow and just take today to celebrate."

He pulled back to look her in the eyes, "after all, we only graduate from law school once."

Before she could answer him, the school administrators came around and yelled at everyone to get to their spot in line, the procession would be starting soon. Tristan kissed her quickly and then ran to his spot in line.

Everything that happened next was a haze, the music started, they marched into the arena, the speeches were given, their names were called as the walked across the stage, and then, it was over.

After they processed out of the arena, Tristan found Rory before they left the building. He gave her a huge hug and spun her around, "we did it Mary, we finally finished law school." Tristan was grinning from ear to ear.

She laughed as he spun her, there was nothing that could make this day any better. As they were walking out, they found Finn and Stephanie, and they all went to look for their families, who were waiting together. They stood there for what seemed like hours as parents took pictures of the four of them, as frustrating as it was, they knew that their parents were just proud.

Finally, Steph and Finn discretely slipped to the side, so that Rory and Tristan could take some pictures alone. Rory had a huge smile on her face the entire time, she was so happy and relieved to be done with law school. Now, she just had to conquer the bar exam and it would all be over. She was so caught up in the overwhelming relief of being done, that she didn't notice Tristan's fidgeting, or the fact that her parents were getting more and more anxious.

Tristan was standing there getting up the nerve, he needed to act soon, before they all headed back to the law school to turn in their gowns. He finally turned to Rory, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her.

As he locked eyes with her, he finally found the courage he needed, "Rory, I love you more than words can ever explain. When I started law school three years ago, I never thought that I would meet anyone that I would want to be friends with, let alone someone I would want to be in a relationship with. But then you came along with your coffee addiction, your crazy habits, and your infectious personality. And I was hooked from the start. "

Tristan took a deep breath, "The four of us became friends in what felt like a flash, and before I knew it, we were together all the time. Then something changed. You didn't seem like just a friend anymore." He looked at Finn and Steph, "everyone else could see that we were perfect for each other, even you knew there was something there before I did, but it took me a little longer to see it. Then it finally happened."

He looked back at her and saw her smiling at the memory, "two years ago, when we were studying, you got fed up and told me that you were tired of ignoring whatever was going on between us. Then you kissed me, told me the next move was on me, and walked away. I never told you this before Rory – I was absolutely terrified when you kissed me. I knew that I felt something for you, but I didn't want to screw up whatever we had. When you walked away from me, I knew that if I let you go, I might be letting one of the best things that ever happened to me walk out of my life. That night we decided to give "us" a chance, and I am so glad that we did, it was the best chance I ever took."

As Rory listened to Tristan's words, tears started to fall down her face. She had no idea what was going on, but Tristan had never been so honest before, and it caught her completely off guard. Tristan watched her face as he spoke, knowing that he was confusing her but also knowing that it was going to be worth it in the end.

Tristan gave her another quick kiss before he started talking again. "Rory, two years ago we took a chance and gave us a shot. Now, I'm asking you to take a chance on us again."

He looked her in the eye, took her hand, got down on one knee, and pulled out the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. He watched as the tears of happiness started falling full force and he smiled at her. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife?"

As Rory stood there, the world seemed to disappear around her until it was just the two of them. She knew their families and friends were standing next to them watching, and waiting, but for her, it was just Tristan. She knew it was fast, they literally had just graduated from law school and had only been together for two years. But she also knew it was right.

Her eyes locked with his and a huge smile spread on her face. "Yes Tristan, of course I will marry you!"

He quickly slipped the ring onto her finger, stood up, and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you Mary."

"I love you too Bible Boy."


End file.
